


Comfort

by PassionThorn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi comes back from a mission injured and all Jemma wants to do is make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Using the Femslash Kink prompt: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, gentle sex because Bobbi's hurt after a mission.

Bobbi limped down the ramp of the jet, holding her arm hand against her side with blood caked on the side of her head. “Bobbi!” Jemma screams so loud that she's heard over the roar of the engines, racing up the ramp. “Easy, babe, I'm alright. I just got banged up.” Bobbi assured her girlfriend as the smaller woman looked her up and down, concern written clearly on her face. “You're limping and the blood?” Jemma asked, afraid to touch her. Bobbi's free hand came up to cup the red-head's chin, bags under her eyes tell her Jemma hasn't slept much since she left. “Jemma, it's some bruises and a small cut on my scalp. Nothing that won't be gone in a day or two.” Jemma visibly relaxes and leans into the hand, “But you're limping?” “That's cause of the bullet wound.” a female voice states. The pair turn to find May standing at the top of the ramp, Jemma's expression instantly turning into a mix of angry and concern, Bobbi glares at the older woman. “In addition to a few cracked ribs.” May continues, ignoring the blonde. Jemma shakes visibly and turns, leaving the hanger as quickly as she can. “What the hell, May?” Bobbi snarls. May locks eyes with her, “One reason Andrew and I never worked was I kept hiding how hard the operations side of this life is. It's not just about coming back from a good mission and telling your war stories, it's also about letting her see that sometimes things go south but as long as you come home, that's all that matters.” Bobbi licked her lips, her anger instantly deflated, “What if she's done with me after that?” May crossed her arms, “I see the way she looks at you, she won't be as long as you're honest with her. Now go get your girl.” Bobbi smiles at her and heads off, hoping the older agent is right.

  
It takes a while for Bobbi to shamble down the corridors to the room that she and Jemma shared and a bit longer for her to work up the courage to open the door, fearing that she'll find the room empty and missing several personal items. It's the barely audible sound of sobbing that gives her the final push. Jemma is seated on the bed, her eyes puffy from crying and a pile of tissue beside her. “Jem, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.” Bobbi kneels between her legs, ignoring the jolt of pain in her leg. “Why? Why did you lie about how bad it was?” she asks, sniffling. Bobbi's hands come up to cup the Brit's face, thumbs wiping away tears, “Because what I do is messy and violent. You saw more then enough of that when you were undercover and when you disappeared through the monolith. Since the first time I saw you, I've just wanted to keep you safe and I thought hiding how bad it was would help with that. May helped me realize that I was wrong and I promise I'll never lie to you again.” Jemma sniffs again, lip trembling, and Bobbi almost starts crying herself. “Promise you'll always come back to me.” Jemma says. Bobbi almost does before she remembers her promise, “I promise I'll fight Hell itself to come home to you.” Jemma close the distance then, kissing her hard and straddling the blonde. Bobbi hisses as her lover's weight send a new jolt of pain through her leg. Jemma scrambles away instantly, apologetic, “Oh, sorry.” Bobbi eases herself to her feet, “It's okay, get some sleep, I'm going to take a bath and then pass out.”

  
After missions like the last one, Bobbi has never been happier that the room have their own bathroom instead of a communal shower like most SHIELD facilities, especially since Jemma arranged to have a real bathtub installed in their room. She's barely inside before she feels Jemma's hands running along her sides, touch feather-light. “You'll need help getting undressed.” Jemma whispers as she starts undoing buckles. The weight of her batons and their holster is gone from her back a moment later. Jemma slips past her and turns the water on, steam quickly rising from the tub. The shorter woman's hands move to the zipper of Bobbi's suit, “Babe...” Bobbi starts to say something but Jemma's finger comes to rest on her lips. “You're always strong. Always taking care of everyone else; Daisy, Hunter, Fitz, and me. Let me take care of you for once.” Bobbi nods as Jemma pulls the zipper down and slowly, gently helps her work the suit off her arms. It takes a while to get out of the suit completely, even with Jemma's help, but finally she's easing down into the tub, hissing as the hot water makes contact with her injuries. Jemma kisses her again before she starts unbuttoning her own blouse. “Babe, get some sleep. You look exhausted.” Bobbi says. Jemma's down to her underwear, “I will, when we're done. Now, slide forward.” The red-head settles in behind her and Bobbi leans back into her, Jemma's arms gently encircling her.

  
Jemma's fingers ghost along Bobbi's skin and settle on her stomach, drawing gentle circles on her skin beneath the water. Bobbi groans, wanting the touch harder and lower. “Babe, I don't think I can right now.” she says, sex between them is always wild and athletic, something she definitely can't handle right now. “Shh, you're hurt, just let me make you feel better.” Jemma whispers against her skin. One hand trails up to palm a breast, while the other slides lower, rubbing up and down her uninjured thigh. The teasing fingers slid higher, stopping just short of where Bobbi wants them. Her nipple pebbled in Jemma's palm and the red-head planted ghostly kisses along her neck. She tweaked the hardened peak slightly, causing her lover to strain slightly forward. “Jem.” Bobbi mewled, needing more. “I'll get you there, just relax.” Jemma said against her skin. The hand beneath the water cupped her then, palm grinding against her clit. A pair of fingers teased for just a moment before plunging into the tight warmth between her legs. Jemma just held them there, always in awe for a moment that she was sharing something like this with so amazing a woman, unaware that Bobbi often had the same thought about her. She started thrusting lazily then, Bobbi rocking her hips ever so slightly to try and demand more. Jemma plays her like an instrument, hitting the places only she knows about. Slowly the silence of the room is filled with gentle whimpers and breathy little gasp. The hand at Bobbi's breast moves up to her neck and turns her face towards Jemma. The scientist kisses her then, pouring ever last bit of affection and desire she has for the taller woman into it. The palm of her hand grazes the blonde's clit then and Bobbi shutters in her arms, her orgasm brought on as much by the physical contact as the intimacy they share. Bobbi slumps more completely against her. “There we go. Let's clean you up now.” Jemma says, grabbing a cloth. A little bit later and she's cleaned the vast majority of dirt and dried blood off her lover, the water turning cooler by the second, the rest will have to wait until tomorrow. “Let's go to bed.” Jemma climbs out first, helping Bobbi to her feet. She takes her time drying them both off and then helps Bobbi into shorts and a t-shirt before fetching her own pajamas. The blonde notices a glass of water and what she assumes are heavy duty pain-killers on the nightstand. She downs them without complaint, knowing Jemma will worry less if she does and she has no need to be alert and focused within the heart of the base. Bobbi climbed into bed slowly, muscles relaxing as she makes contact with the mattress. Jemma follows her a few moments later, pulling the blankets up around them both. “What about you?” she asks as the lights go out. “When you're better. We have forever, after all.” Jemma says, curling an arm around her and drawing Bobbi's back close against her chest.


End file.
